


Loving Alastor

by artlesscommerce



Series: RadioHusk Week 2021 [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angry Mob, Angst, Beating, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Serial Killers, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: Husk says his last goodbye to Alastor, who is finally facing punishment for his crimes.(RadioHusk week day 2: forbidden love, human AU)
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioHusk Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191563
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Loving Alastor

**Author's Note:**

> TWO FICS? in ONE DAY? Well this one's not smut but I'm weirdly proud of it tbh

Husk pushed through the crowd, shoving and elbowing people indiscriminately. The mood of this mob was one of violent mirth. He wanted to slap the smiles off all their faces.

Speaking of smiles…

He could see Alastor from here. The police were leading him, bound and shackled, down the courthouse steps, though they weren’t getting very far with this dense mass of people. Between roar of civilians and the press, it was almost impossible to hear oneself think. Repugnant language and racial slurs were flung through the air like darts, aimed at Alastor.

But as always - despite the angry mob, despite the guilty verdict he’d just been handed (for thirteen counts of murder and cannibalism) - Alastor smiled. He looked over the crowd, amused.

“Can’t wait to see that yellow grin after a day in jail, huh?” said some guy next to Husk. “He won’t last the night! They’re gonna show him what it’s like, the scrawny little -”

Husk heard an  _ n _ sound and didn’t bother to let the man finish, elbowing him hard in the mouth. The crowd was too volatile to notice. With that idiot out of the way, Husk was able to snake through, finally bursting onto the outskirts of the group. Alastor spotted him right away, and waved.

A million heads turned and looked at him.

_ “It’s the roommate!” _

Suddenly the attention was on him. Reporters shoved microphones in his face, blinding him with flash bulb cameras. They screamed question after question, demanding to know what Alastor was like behind the scenes, if he'd known something was wrong, if Alastor had fed him scraps from his unholy meals.

Husk ignored them, climbing up the steps to Alastor. The crowd parted like the Red Sea, eager to witness their interaction. They were suddenly deathly quiet, hoping to hear Husk give away some juicy details. The most morbid members of the congregation held their breath, waiting for Husk to pull out a gun and deliver capital punishment right here before the courthouse. Even the cops stepped aside, anticipating a punch, though they maintained their grip on Alastor’s limbs.

Husk stopped on the step below Alastor, peering up into his smooth, handsome face. Alastor grinned widely.

“This is the closest we’ve been since this all started,” Alastor laughed. They hadn’t been in the same room since Alastor had been caught weeks ago, dumping what was left of a body. Since then, it had been a whirlwind. Husk fought bitterly against his subpoena, and worked hard to deliver the least helpful testimony he could muster, while Alastor wasn’t allowed visitors even if Husk had had the time.

Husk couldn’t help it. He was angry. He’d  _ told _ Alastor to stop whatever creepy things he was up to - he genuinely hadn’t known what _exactly_ they were - and most of all, warned him not to get caught. He’d specifically advised Alastor against getting too confident in his endeavors, and look where it landed him. Hubris.

“You really should’a quit while you were ahead,” Husk lamented.

Alastor’s grin turned to a mischievous smirk, eyes twinkling. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

Husk swallowed. The cops were adjusting their grip, getting ready to parade Alastor the rest of the way down the steps and into the waiting car. He knew that guy's prediction from earlier was true: Alastor probably  _ wouldn’t _ last the night in prison.

The worst part was, the young man deserved it. He was found guilty of murdering, dismembering, and cannibalizing thirteen people. The actual body count was much higher - some tabloids predicted triple digits. Alastor was sick, evil, and despicable. But, what did that make Husk? 

He remembered receiving the news of what Alastor had done. He remembered his horror. Not at the crimes, no (they were certainly more extreme than Husk thought, but not shocking). He was horrified at the fact that, in spite of knowing what those eyes had seen, and those hands had done, he didn’t love Alastor any less.

This all raced through Husk’s mind in a split second. His heart pounded in his chest. This was his last chance.

He grabbed Alastor by the face and pulled him down, kissing him hard. Alastor melted into it, returning the action with ferocity. Husk savored it, the feeling of this sweet mouth on him, the feeling of this tongue, which had tasted human flesh, caressing his own.

Vaguely, Husk heard the crowd begin screaming, though it sounded like nothing more than a drone. 

The kiss only lasted a moment, before Husk was pushed down by one of the officers. He fell onto his back, sliding down several steps, blood splattering from the back of his head. Alastor was whisked away, tucked into the car as fast as possible.

Husk felt pulses of white hot pain on his legs and torso. He was being kicked and beaten. He put his arms up, over his face and head, but people tore them away again in order to punch and stomp him. That was fine by Husk. 

He deserved it for loving Alastor.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
